from the Great Sea, to the Grand Line
by dying-flare
Summary: Link's job was to drop off the sages to their homes, but a cyclone takes them to a new adventure. Link, Medli, and Makar must join the Strawhat Pirates to get home. first fanfic, T to be safe. If I owned either Legend of Zelda, or One Piece would I write fanfiction?
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic so please leave constructive criticism, which means no flaming**

Ganondorf is dead, the group that was on Tetra's ship have gathered to Outset to celebrate. After several days of celebration it was Link's job to drop off the sages.

"Can't they fly? They've done so before, why not now?" asked Link, a blond boy wearing a blue shirt that had a crayfish design, with orange pants.

he then gestured to Medli and Makar. Medli was a member of the Rito tribe, a half bird half human race, she had long brunette hair, and the upper part of a beak where her nose should be. Makar was a member of the Korok race, forest dwelling spirits, he had an onion like body with a leaf for a face

"Someone accidently spiked Medli's drink, and Makar can't fly that far" replied a tan, blond haird girl that wore a pirate's outfit

"then, why can't you drop them off Tetra?" Link questioned

"because a pirate ship is too conspicuous." Tetra simply stated

"Okay" Link soon packed his green tunic, and weapons he had gained over his previous adventure.

"ready to go?"

"Redy, to go zir" replied a drunk Medli, it was her first time drinking. "Ready Link" said Makar

soon sailed off in a small boat, styled after the king of red lions, to bring Medli and Makar back to their islands.

-a few hours later-

The night was half over, and Link was struggling to stay awake, Medli was passed out, and Makar was sleeping.

'maybe i could just rest my eyes for just a few seconds' thought Link before surrendering to the call of sleep.

~Link's POV~

I was soon awakened to the sounds of violent winds to see that we were sailing right into a cyclone.

Knowing that it was too late to turn I pulled out the windwaker in an attempt to control it, but it was useless, we were going in.

We were flying through the air. Medli, and Makar woke-up when we went in thanks to my screaming, and doon they were too.

I soon saw a strange mountain, a giant black monster, and another ship heading straight were we where going to land.

we ended up graizing the ship's hull and crashed, destroying our small boat, and causing me to pass out hearing a cannon and "are you okay?"

...to be continued in next chapter


	2. Laboon part 1

The strawhats were beginning their journey in the grand line only to be greeted by what they soon found out to be a monsterously large whale, and a boat falling from the sky.

after struggling to stop, an orange haired woman named Nami had called out to the broken ship asking if they were okay.

the rest of the crew, which consisted of a somewhat scrawny teenage boy with black hair named Luffy, who amazingly enough was the captain, a green haired swordman name Zoro that weilded 3 katana's, a blond man wearing a suit named Sanji, and Ussopp a long-nosed man, came out to see what had happened. only Nami had a boat had crashed right next to them, and 3 people were floating right next to them and had Sanji and Ussopp fish them out.

~Link's POV~

"uugh"that was all I could say as I woke up on an unfamiliar deck with an insanely loud groaning sound destroying my ears waking the other 2 up. As I looked around i saw a massive black "wall" with an eye in the middle of it, while several people were rowing in order to move us away from it, all 3 of us ad replied in perfect unison "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?"

A green haired swords man simply answered that it was a whale, a freakin whale

"you're kidding me right?" that was the best response I could think of.

almost immediately someone near us, oblivious to our existance, was yelling about his special seat being destroyed, i looked around and saw a decoritive part of the ship was broken off and on the deck. soon, I couldn't believe my eyes as I saw this, his arm streached and hit the thing in it's eye.

soon it looked at us, causing Medli to faint, Makar leapt to a nearby minature grove, and the ones who, I'm guessing, saved us had to attack him in order to stop his rageing, and was soon followed by a deafining roar.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!" Makar screamed. "WE'RE BEING EATEN ALIVE" I yelled back, soon everything went black...

~Luffy's POV~

I almost fell into the ocean, but luckily got to a tooth and climbed out to onto it's head.

after catching my breath i realized "oh man everyone's been swallowed whole" 'I have to make this bastard pay' so i started punching the thing "HEY YOU! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! SPIT 'EM OUT, I WANT MY FRIENDS DAMN YOU!" after a few more punches the whale started to sink "HEY JERK, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?! GIVE THEM BACK RIGHT NOW YOU WHALE! LISTEN YOU BIG *indistinct* I'M NOT GONNA ASK AGAIN, STOP SINKING! MY FRIENDS AND ME ARE ON AN IMPORTANT ADVENTURE!"

No response came, i thought for a second, then started to panic a bit, I had to find a way to avoid drowning.

For some strange reason i found a trap door that lead inside 'at least i won't drown, and I'll find everyone in there.' So I just went in.

~the ship~

"soo, what do you think?" asked Nami

"i don't know what i think" Zoro replied

"Is this even real?" said Sanji

"ughkyngundgu" was the best Ussopp could manage due to pure shock

Link simply scratched his head in a useless attempt to comprehend the situation.

Makar was still hiding in the bushes, stuck in his happy place willfully ignorant to what's happening

Medli was still unconsious from earlier

Sanji said "I know what I saw and what I felt, we were swallowed by the whale"

they could see a clear sky, and were right next to a small island

Ussopp was finally finally able to say something "is this a dream?"

Zoro soon replied "yeah. i'd say that's a fair guess"

"then what's with the island, and the house" Nami found a need to ask

Zoro said "Illusions"

almost immeadiately a great king squid came out of the water

Link then yelled "OCTOROK!" but was ignored since everyone was shocked by the fact that the squid was impaled in the head with 3 harpoons coming out of the house on the island.

when it fell, link, zoro, and sanji were ready to attack, while nami and ussopp were playing dead. "looks like someone's home" Zoro said. Sanji soon replied "let's hope it's a person"

the other 2 who were on the floor said in a near crying voice "i've had it, let's go""giant squids, guys with harpoons, and where's Luffy?""Yeah, where is Luffy?"

~Luffy~

"I don't know much about whales, but when did they have doors and lighted hallways?"

~back to the ship~

an elderly man started to walk out "a ship?"

"whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa. fire the cannon, now!" Ussopp yelled as soon as he saw the man.

"wait, let's find out who it is"

To the next chapter...


	3. Laboon part 2

~At the ship~

the crew watched in pure suspence as the unknown man pulled in the squid. as he walked out they found out that there were flower pedals coming out of his head.

"a person." Sanji admitted with slight awe "was he trying to save us, or was he just fishing?" Zoro asked

The man had started to walk, keeping a careful eye on us the whole way, building suspense only to simply sit down to read the newspaper, the action was soon followed by a Sanji yelling "YOU GONNA SAY ANYTHING!?"

out of mostly fear Ussopp threatened to use the cannons on him. the comment was replied with an icy glare followed by a rather obvious statement.

After some attempt to find out what was going on they found out that the man was named Krocos, he was the lighthouse keeper of the twin capes, and that they really were swollowed by the whale, the scenery was fake (painted sky, and a floating island), and astonishingly enough that there was an exit.

soon there was a violent shaking, the whale was banging it's head on the giant landmass known as the red line, we needed to get out before we were digested.

~other side of the exit~

A strange duo appeared, one was an orange haired man who wore a crown, a green suit, and had 2 9's painted under each of his eyes. the other has long blue hair in a ponytail, and wore a green jacket over her clothes.

they each revealed to have a guns.

~back to the ship~

the waves were still going strong, in desperation the crew grabbed some oars in an attempt to paddle their way out.

Krokos jumped in and began to swim.

~Luffy~

"AAAHHHHH" he began to bounce down the hall "i'm gonna hurl"

he then flew out into a sewer like room "that's weird the whale has a river in it too?"

the room then started shaking "nononononoonoonononono" Luffy then tried running in order to stay in place, but fell anyway

~back to the weird duo~

"things are finally looking up my dear. we've been successful so far, listen carefully , beyond these doors lays the beast's stomach, and that troublesome geezer as well, he must be elliminated before he can interfere again. remember, it's all for the whale."

"indeed mr.9, this whale's a precious creature, and one that holds the sweet promise of life for our town."

~to the ship~

krokos began climbing a ladder to the door.

a few seconds later Luffy and the strange duo were soon practically flying out of a smaller door in the gate screaming. all three had fallen into the gastric acid.

they were soon fished out and were about to be questioned, however Kronos shouted at them "you paracites are still here? i grow weary of this, and for the last time, as long as i draw breath you will not lay a single harmfull finger on laboon"

"he's back again" stated ussopp "who's the old guy?" asked Luffy

the 2 weirdos started laughing "you can't bully us out of our mission""we were sent to hunt this whale, and it's exactly what we're about to to, and this time we won't let you interfere. we're about to give this whale a new blowhole! FIRE!"

Kronos then jumped in front of the cannonballs to protect laboon. they then started laughing again "your defiance is pointless""go ahead waste your time, but make no mistake, this hulking beast will provide food for our town"they continued laughing.

Luffy had then knocked them out, "what was that for?" asked simply answered "i just, wanted to hit them."

"i thank you for saving my life, but i must ask why?" Krokus said. "i wasn't trying to save you, there was just something about those 2 i didn't like"

"okay i think it's time we got some answers, who are these guys, and how did they end up inside this whale?" Nami asked

"these 2 are thugs from a nearby town who are looking for whale meat, if they caught him laboon could easily feed the town for 2-3 years easy, all they're concerned with is filling their fat, greedy bellies" answered Krokus

"Laboon?" asked nami. "that's the whale's name, he's a unique and magnificent creature, an island whale, the largest species in the world that can only be found in the west blue. I won't allow them to slaughter him for food. it's a shame that he's stuck here, so far away from his domain, you see there's a reason why he keeps hitting himself on the redline, and howling at reverse mountain. In a way you could say in laboon beats the heart of a human, he has most impatiantly awaited, and is eternally devoted to a certain band of pirates, going on 50 long years now." stated Krokus

Link was simply on the ship listening, and watching over the 2 he came with, the crew prctically forgot they were there.

to the next chapter...


	4. the journey begins

Krokus had told Laboon's story. Link had finally spoken up "reminds me about a friend of mine, The King of Red Lions" everyone suddenly turned in slight shock, they completely forgot he was even there. "But this is your story, I'll tell mine another time."

they soon were on their way exiting the whale, finding a little more out about the story behind Krokus and Laboon. Luffy had actually offered for them to join his crew, but was shot down.

the duo woke up, however Makar, who was still hiding, was the only one who noticed.

the crew had then learned from Krokus that the grand line was much more treacherous than any other sea in the world.

after a bit more story telling everyone heard Luffy yelling as he was carrying the mast of the going merry "whay's that idiot doing now?""got to watch him evey second""we have, look what happens"

Luffy was running up the body of the whale with the mast in his arms stabbing it into the freash wound on laboon's head "Luffy, stop tearing up the ship!"

Laboon went into an insane rage, the strawhat crew yelled "YOU ASS, LUFFY STOP!"

The two started to fight, anyone who wasn't a part of the crew thought that he would be dead for sure. however to their surprize he held his own against the massive creature, ending it in a draw.

after a small speech that Luffy gave,the whale was crying tears of pure joy

Luffy drew a horriblly drawn version of the strawhat symbol in order to symbolize their promise to meet again, and to stop laboon from ramming onto the grand line again.

the other two had escaped from the ship, but they forgot something. soon an even stranger pair had tried to bomb them off the face of the earth.

While trying to come up with a plan for the grand line, but nami started freaking out, there was no way they could use a compass, they ended up finding out more about the Grand Line, and that they needed a logpose, a navigational tool that luffy found, which was soon broken by Sanji, but replaced by Krokus.

the strange duo surfaced nearby and were fished out and had to hitch a ride to their home whiskey peak

right as their journey began Medli finally woke up and Link thought it would be best to formally indroduce themselves. "since we have a moment, it's probably best for me to introduce us, my name is Link, This is Medli, she is a member of the rito tribe and is sage of the earth. This is Makar, he's..." Link forgot he was hiding in some plants, so he bekoned for Makar to come out, and introduced him "as i was saying, this is Makar, a member of the korok tribe, and the wind sage"

"I'm sorry, but can you explain?" said Ussop. "OH, surely, you see..."

"JOIN MY CREW!" Luffy shouted, startling the group. "huh?" that was all Link could answer with. Makar was practically beaming, excited with the thought of an adventure. Medli was just plain confused. "Are you sure, you barely know us"

"I don't care, join my crew!" Luffy responded almost immediately. "but we need to get to our homes" Link replied. Makar stated "well we could hitch a ride with them since our ride is wrecked.""*Sigh* okay, we'll join, for now" Link answered to Luffy's question

"Actually where are we going?" Medli asked Nami. "Whiskey Peak"

Next Chapter...


	5. Whiskey Peak

`Makar's POV~

"YOU'VE ACTUALLY FOUGHT REAL MONSTERS?!" both Luffy and Ussop asked in unison, Luffy with pure amazement, while Ussop's was in pure shock. "well your feats don't sound that easy as well" Link replied.

It started to snow out of nowhere. Link, Luffy, and Ussop were making snow sculptures, Sanji, was shoveling snow, and Zoro was sleeping. I had to ran inside, since I can't really survive in the cold for ling, and Medli was freaking out since she's never seen snow before, due to her tribe living on a volcanic island.

No less than 5 minutes later a storm began. " the hell? why is this happening, the weather keeps changing " I was a bit depressed, I didn't expect this at all.

the 2 weirdo's we picked up started talking about us turning back, and that Nami should cheack the logpost

Nami soon screamed abou how we were going the wrong way. The blue haired girl known as Ms. Wednesday told us that we couldn't trust anything on this sea. 'oh this is nothing like the great sea'

Nami kicked all 3 of us out and started barking orders, none where directed at me so i started tending to the plants. at least until I got my own duties.

throughout the trip to the island we ran into dozens of problems until we finally reached a stable climate, and Zoro finally woke up, and started picking on the duo.

We finally saw land, an island that contained humongous cactai that rivaled the great deku tree. when we got close the 2 said a somewhat strange goodbye and jumped off.

the island was covered in fog, as we were entering everyone was debating over what would be best to do when we land.

~Medli's POV~

As we went through the fog we saw several figures, everyone started getting ready to fight, Luffy, and Sanji was taking a fighting stance, Zoro was holding his swords, Ussop quivering with his slingshot, Link was getting his power bracelets, and I was holding my harp in order to use it like one would with a chair.

However soon I was hearing a crowd cheering 'these people are insane, they're cheering for pirates' I simply stod in amazement. Everyone going through their own reactions, Luffy, Link, Makar, and Ussop where waving at the crowd, Sanji had hearts in his eyes for any attractive girl he saw.

After we landed we were greeted by Iggorapor, a man who carried a saxaphone, wore a blue suit with a bolo tie, and had rather insanely long hair styled to make 3 large curls. After he introduced himself, the gossip stone started shouting "LINK! ANSWER ME!" he practically jumped out of shock and answered "Tetra?!" "FINALLY, you're in range! what the hell? you where supposed to drop them off and come back, where are you?" "I'm at an island called whiskey peak, i got swept up by a cyclone and ended up at some sea called the grand line, i had to join this crew in order to get back" "YOU'RE WHERE?! THAT'S THE MOST DANGEROUS PLACE IN THE WORLD!" "then why have i never heard of it?" "you lived on a romote island at the grand sea, information is limited there."

Iggorapor interupted "i'm sorry but where is that voice coming from?" Link then pulled out the gossip stone he used to comunicate with Tetra, Luffy took it to get a better look at it.

"what other strange things do you have" Ussop asked. "i'll show them in due time" Link said.

Soon a party started, i found out a lot about the crew, Luffy could eat out a village, Zoro was a drinker, Nami would do a lot for money, Ussop was a chronic liar, and Sanji had an obsession with women, i found myself thinking 'such a strage group, but it's fun as hell' and went off to talk with the towns people, Makar was playing with children, Link was playing around trying to entertain a group, the rest of the party lasted for hours till everyone was asleep.

~Link's POV~

I woke up to see that Zoro was gone, and the townspeople were getting weapons. 'okay, zoro must have found out and escaped to fight them, i gotta give him backup' I snuck out

When i got out i got prepared in my green tunic, and got my weapons. I then overheard Zoro talking about something called Borouqe Works, i decided to let him know i was here so i shouted "ZORO! YOU NEED BACKUP!?" everyone turned to me and tried to surround me. Iggorapor said "so you know our secrets then, we only have one choice now" he then shouted at the top of his lungs "KILL THEM!" I instinctively did my best to "dissapear" in order to gain an advantage and saw that Zoro had done the same. Everyone had simply stared in awe at where we were.


	6. 2vs100

**NOTE: I will try to upload at least 1 chapter a week.**

* * *

"They ... disappeared" the one called Ms Wednesday said in a somewhat quiet voice out of fear about what would happen next. "both of them are gone!" Mr. 9 yelled in amazement , in which Iggorapor (Boroque works codename Mr. 8) responded with disbelief "What? But how could they just dissapear?!" Soon the entire crowd started looking around to try to see where the 2 went.

"who are we looking for?" everyone turned to see Zoro and Link were standing in the middle of the crowd as if nothing were wrong.

everyone surrounding them (about 16 people) pulled out a gun and shot, only to be met with another bullet, they disappeared again. "incompetent morons, they just shot each other" Mr.8 said with anger in his voice. "yeah, and the pirates got away" Mr.9 stated the obvious

"Just kill them, they're just 2 people" Iggapor shouted before 2 swords poked though his hair on the side of his face, they were right behind him "ask yourself, will 2 gravestones be enough?" Zoro said with a slight cool malice in his voice " there are about a 100 people here right? that should be the amount we'll have to make, that'll be a pain" Link said with slight blood lust, a horrible trait he got after killing Gannondorf.

about 4 people pointed their guns at them "no, wait, you'll shoot me! Stop!" He then played his saxophone which revealed a hail of bullets which shot them.

"Idiot's! those 2 escaped again!" Mr.8 yelled at the remaining fighters. They hid behind a small building "never would have pinned that as a weapon" Link said with a mix of amazement and curiosity. "why are you wearing that anyway?" Zoro asked pointing to Link's famous green tunic. "2 reasons, 1 it's very resilient, 2 I fight best wearing this." Link replied.

"looks like they can put up a fight, even against us" stated Mr.9, with him was ,Mr.8, and a tall, dark skinned muscular woman known as . They all were fuming with anger, ready to kill. "Could they possibly be so arrogant as to fight all of us by themselves?! what kind of people would even consider taking us on knowing we're all with baroque works" Mr.8 said in anger.

~Link's POV~

"they can't have gone far!" a group of idiots yelled as they ran in a different direction from us.

soon Zoro started talking to his swords, he said he was going to test them on the people who were trying to kill us. "FOUND YOU!" a man appeared right above us with a rifle pointed at us. he screamed die and shot, Zoro leapt through a door, I jumped through a window, a group of about 6 people began shooting.

as we hid behind a table, I pulled out the skull hammer, Zoro looked at me in slight shock, since it was about a few times bigger than my bag. I then signaled for him to jump at my command "GO!"

Zoro almost immediately jumped as I swung the hammer down, causing a shockwave that caused momentary paralization for anyone in the range. Zoro then cut down the surrounding enemies i obviously thought 'he's an amazing swordsman'.

We were soon being chased by others, soon Zoro and I ran up a ladder where a cannonball was almost shot at us. The attack was then followed by the muscular woman known as throwing a wine barrel at us, which he and i cut into 4 pieces.

A child ran to us carrying a knife and screaming at us to die, Zoro knocked him down where a nun ran up and asked for mercy. not 5 seconds later she attempted to blind us when Zoro took her down.

Climbing yet another ladder a group following us were yelling commands at each other to corner us in. when we made it to the top Zoro thought it would be funny to mess with the bounty hunters by pushing the ladder down.

Zoro then jumped to the next building while I used the Kokiri leaf, when we landed a small group leapt to attack us, Zoro made a hole where they would land. Almost immediately after they fell a latter was swung at my head, i was barely able to dodge, I saw that the one who swung it was . "Nice try, but there is no man who can best my strength, now you die" she said it somewhat calmly as she put on some brass knuckles and lifted me by the neck, and slammed me to the ground. Zoro was busy dealing with some cronies who were here to stop him from helping me. "taste my superhuman brass knuckles!" she yelled as she punched my head and made several cracks in the roof below us. It appeared everyone thought i was dead, untill I stood back up, hammer in my arms, and a wound on the upper left of my head. I slammed the hammer to the ground, stunning my enemy, and using the momentum lifted myself up in the air swinging the hammer into her side. The impact sent her flying into the wall, where she was left unconscious, half buried in it. Zoro had also took down the cronies.

the 2 remaining leaders stared at us in a mix of terror, and awe. Mr.8 could only come to one conclusion "the Marines must have made a mistake, that idiot could be worth so much, it has to be these 2" "that does make sense, I could understand that these 2 could have a 30 million beri bounty on their head, they must be the real captains" Mr.9 said in understanding. "yeah, they must be, it seems strange that, that weakling would fetch such a high price" said to help make sense of everything.

'how the hell did Luffy get such a high bounty, and what's beri?'

"even if they are the real captains this is becoming disgraceful, the boss put us in charge of this town, and he's not going to like it if he finds out we lost to one measly pirate" Mr.8 said "well then, looks as if we finally get to fight" said in a smug matter. "Something you may not know, in boroque works the smaller an agent's number the greater their power, and their rank in the company. Take the 2 of us, Mr.9 and Mr.8, we're single digit agents, and don't forget . Our abilities are much greater than the riffraff you've been fighting against so far tonight" Mr.9 said in a bad attempt to scare us.

"i found that fancy titles mean nothing in fighting, the strongest wins, and that's it" I couldn't help but feel that Zoro was speaking for both of us.

After a moment of silence a fight was started when Mr.8 shot at us. Mr.9 went after Zoro, while called a strange giant duck. Zoro was toying around with Mr,9 while I had to handle . In her hands ahe revealed some kind of perfume, she then started to dance as if she was a temptress, by body was going limp as a strange smell invaded my nose. she pulled out a ring with a wire with a crystal-like blade at the end, she was about to attach but her ride ran right past me and off the building.

Mr.8 then shot at me, luckily enough Zoro tackled me down the hole to save me. as we ran Mr.9 jumped out of some rubble, and was yelling about revenge for a trick, apparently he accidentally jumped off a building.

Mr.9 then shot part of his bat connected to a chain that tangled Zoro's sword, came with Luffy who was still asleep, and used him as a hostage. Next thing I know Mr.8 had 6 gun barrels coming out of his hair, I could start to move but just barely. Mr.8 fired

Zoro grabbed the chain, and forced Mr.9 into the line of fire, he then rammed him into Luffy's kidnappers. After doing so he jumped up using Luffy's stomach and cut Mr.8.

A few minutes later Luffy woke up but feel back asleep, and my movements were still a bit sluggish. I soon heard a faint explosion from a distance so i started climbing up a nearby ladder to tel him. in minutes 2 more freaks show up, they called them Mr.5, and 'seriously, more weird codenames?' after listening in on their conversation i found out some rather interesting information was a princess of a kingdom called Alabasta, and Mr.8 was her bodyguard. In an act of desperation he shot at them, but only to fail ' how the hell is he unharmed'

To the next chapter...


	7. Princess Protection

Mr.8, who's true name was Iggaram, was repeatedly shooting at the 2 strangers in an insane rage, yelling at (true name Vivi) to escape. however he was soon met with an explosion that came from nowhere. As they all stared in shock, their attention was immediately diverted by rather loud laughter coming from the woman known as , they soon saw that she was in the air.

'HOW THE HELL IS SHE FLYING?!' Link thought as his eyes were nearly popping out of his head from pure shock. Vivi pulled out the weapon she used when she tried to kill me, and attempted to attack the flying woman.

Link saw Zoro jump off and grabbed a still sleeping Luffy, and dragged him off. He soon followed, but couldn't help but notice Mr.9 bowing to Vivi. However he just kept running off.

Link and Zoro turned around when they heard screaming to see Mr.5 flick a booger at Mr.9, as soon as it came in contact with him, it exploded, sending him flying back.

'Okay, one can fly, the other has snot bombs, How the f*** is that possible?' Link had to know, he was about to ask Zoro when he felt a hand around his ankle and saw a slightly bloodied face of Iggaram. Iggaram pleaded "Swordsmen I have a most unreasonable request, but I need people with strength such as yours" "can you let us go?" both of them replied. Iggaram continued " But those villains possess devil fruit powers, and there is nothing I can do to stop them. That is why I am begging you now, please protect princess Vivi of Alabasta in my place! Please"

Vivi began to run, only to be chased by the 2.

"Surely you will be rewarded, if you can get the princess safely to our noble home of Alabasta Kingdom. I am just a humble servant, but please I'm begging you to do this, please protect the princess, I beg you" Iggaram was begging desperately.

Link felt pity for the man, he had an idea where he was coming from, he was once again reminded about the King. Zoro however had a different opinion "FORGET IT! UNTIL A FEW MINUTES AGO YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL US! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM A FOOL?"

"about this reward" Nami said, practically appearing out of nowhere "I'll take it, how's a billion sound?" All 3 of them stared at her in shock, they were all thinking one of 2 thoughts 'a billion?' or 'where the hell did she come from?'

"I thought you were asleep?" Zoro said in a rather calm matter. "give me some credit, who in their right mind would sleep in a town that welcomes pirates, like whiskey peak? it was all an act, a charade, pretend. oh i can't drink anymore, but i have to win the contest." Zoro then scoffed, Link just stared, while Iggaram was still trying to recollect himself from slight shock. "so why don't you promise us that reward, huh captain? cuz if we don't agree to save your precious princess, then she's probably gonna die" Nami said in a slightly eerie smile. Iggaram finally was able to speak "I am but a simple soldier, i cannot promise such an immense reward" "surely you weren't suggesting your princess' life is worth less than that? Right?" Nami retorted still wearing an aura of cockiness. "I cannot promise anything, but if you're willing to deliver the princess, then you would best negotiate the terms of the reward with her!" "which means I have to save her first huh?" Nami said in a smug confirmation. Link was getting a bit sick of her greedy attitude, and had to say something. "Please understand, her life is danger" Both Iggaram, and Link said in unison. "All right, all right, I'll save the princess" Iggaram sighed a breath of relief.

Nami then pointed and said "Well? go get her" "What" Link said at the same time as Zoro said "Screw that! No!" "If you want to make money, fine! But you don't have to involve me in it!" Zoro yelled. Link silently agreed, since he often had to do errands for people. He then walked off to help Vivi while Zoro and Nami were arguing. Luffy woke up, and went off to a bathroom. After some blackmail Zoro ran after Link.

Link was running around looking for Vivi, he heard an explosion nearby and ran off to it. After another exposion he ran twice as fast.

When he got there he heard an explanation of Mr.5's and 's powers, and even a display of them. A bomb was set (using Mr.5's snot) Link jumped in the way and used his shield to protect them from the bomb "Eww, I got snot on my shield" Link couldn't help but say out of disgust. Vivi was about to attack him when Zoro pointed his sword giving a short explanation.

"I take it you 2 are the ones to beat up all the lowly employees that where stationed out here" said in hopes of verification "why would you want to protect the princess of Alabasta?" Mr.5 followed "Let's just say we have our reasons" Zoro replied in a slightly cold voice. "Well, one way or another, we're gonna have to eliminate you, you se you're in our way" Mr.5 said in a similar tone. soon laughed in following "oh, what a shame"

Luffy showed up screaming for Zoro's head, he found out but was completely misunderstanding, a complete fight broke out between them "Zoro, I'll let you take care of him! I'll protect Vivi!"

-(Link's POV)-

I equipped the power bracelets for safety, the living bomb ran up to me first, leaving himself completely open. I was ready to hit him in the face when Luffy was flying into them, crashing into a building, which in a few seconds exploded multiple times.

Soon that annoying laughter was above me, that feather woman was flying again, talking about burying me. Vivi started warning me to move when I saw that Luffy was walking out dragging a bloody, unconscious, Mr.5.

was shouting some crap while I was trying to pay attention to the fight, I heard her call me a jackass and came crashing down above me, i just backed up slightly and caught her, then head butted and dropped her.

I then sat down to watch the fight. I was actually curious to see how strong Luffy was, he took down a living bomb in under 1/2 a minute. The 2 started to pummel each other.

After a minute the road was wreaked, Vivi started to try walking through, only to find the 2 running out of the buildings running ready to kill the other.

The 2 we knocked out woke up and ran to them in hopes of revenge, only to end up with me hitting each of them with an uppercut."You'll just die if you get caught up in that"

Next Chapter...


	8. Unfortunate update

I'm so sorry, but my computer got a virus, and it may take awhile before I can post anything, this is the best I can do


	9. Escaping Whiskey peak

**I'm back! Unfortunately I won't be able to update consistently, gomen.**

**Also thank you for your support Avatoa and Kyrouge23**

* * *

Link and Vivi just stared in amazement with gaping mouths, Nami ended the fight so easily...

Flashback

_the 2 monsters where causing blow after blow on one another, intent on ending the fight. Vivi was in a cold sweat, the three people (Link, Luffy, and Zoro) had taken down 2 high ranking Baroque works agents, who were fruit users no less. However Nami had, for lack of a better word, 'bonked' them and immediately stopped while she began nagging them._

flashback end

Nami began explaining the payment while Link had to watch over Luffy and Zoro to prevent them from fighting

* * *

after some explaining to Luffy...

"Ohh! you shoulda just said so! i figured that you cut them all down cause they didn't make any food you like" Luffy had said whilst laughing

Link simply couldn't help but think 'how can someone be so simple?' while Zoro yelled "Don't compare me to you!"

"Shut up!" shouted Nami, immeadiately getting their attention. "So there you have it. As compinsation i would like 1 billion berries. You saw how strong they are. It's a pretty good offer, if you ask me." Nami finished her arguement over payment. Vivi however answered "I can't! I do appriciate your saving me. thank you.""Why can't you you're a princess? it shouldn't be that much..." retorted Nami."Do you know of the kingdom of Alabasta?" they all answered no.

Vivi began to explain, the country had began a civil war that was being controled by the company Baroque works, and how she and Igaram had infaltrated it to find out it's leader and it's goal. they had succeded in discovering both, which was to take over Alabasta. she however decided to refrain from revealing the leader, untill Luffy offered to fight him which lead to her accidently revealing who it was in trying to convince Luffy not to do it. It was a Man known as one of the 7 warlords of the sea, Crocodile.

After accidently revealing the secret there was a mixed reaction, 2 animals, a vulture and a sea otter flew off as Nami began screaming at Vivi while violently shaking her and began to have a breakdown, Vivi was constantly apologizing, Luffy and Zoro were looking forward to fighting a warlord, Link just stared blankly trying to process what he got into. Nami began walking off trying to cut her losses when the 2 animals mentioned earlier showed up with rather accurite drawings of the group.

After that Nami began sulking in the corner while Vivi was trying to console her. Igaram showed up dressed in a bad impersonation of Vivi, carrying 4 dummies. The rest learned that since they found out the secret there would be a thousand or so after them. Nami began talking about the arangement that they were to make, which Zoro had to explain to Luffy. Luffy and Link agreed without complaint while Nami just shouted at them to think of the consequence, Crocodile had (that's the key word, he's now a warlord he doesn't have it anymore) a bounty of 80 Million berries, which made Luffy get even more excited, Link and Zoro just shrugged it off, while Nami was screaming to decline the job.

* * *

At a nearby cove the group stood in front of a small fishing boat saying farewell to Igaram, promising to fulfill the deal.

As the small ship sailed out several yards it suddenly exploaded shocking the 4 on the island. Luffy and Link ran off to get the remaining crew members and escape to the next island. Zoro ran to get the ship prepared, while Nami was trying to get Vivi to run to the ship.

* * *

Luffy and Link kicked the door down and grabbed the 4. Luffy was carrying Usopp by the nose, and Sanji by one of his legs, while Link carried Medli over his shoulder while Makar was on the other. Usopp and Sanji were yelling in pain by being dragged across the stone road while Medli was getting flustered over the way she found herself being carried while Makar was still half asleep.

Nami and Vivi were ahead of them, however Vivi bagan searching for her _"stead"_ Karoo.

They then reached the going merry as it was just ready to go. Viv and Nami were argueing over wheither to search for Karoo or not, only for Zoro to reveal that it was there before any of them [author's note: how the hell did it know that?]

The rest of the group that was sleeping throughout the last few chapters finally became aware of the departure and began protesting about the departure, and began to agrue about staying for 1 more night, only to be rendered unconsious again to get them to stop griping.

* * *

A rather strange occurrence happened. A women known as Ms. All- Sunday (who comes up with these horrible codenames?) offered an alternative route, however Luffy (no idea whether or not from distrust, or stubbornness, still having trouble understanding him) had shattered the eternal pose, much to most of our displeasure. Ahh, what did we get ourselves into?

I whispered into the stone "Tetra, please help"

* * *

**There's the chapter, by the way, I love reviews, all flames will be ignored**

**(may just help motivate more chapters) **


End file.
